Hold On
by TouchablePenguin
Summary: Patti, Crona, Kid, and Liz all visit a corn maze. Who knew it could be near fatal? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A cold, crisp fall morning, Crona awakes with start, his face streaming with hot, sticky sweat. "Oh it was just a nightmare, thank goodness." He had been having a lot of them lately, each one more and more horrible. About losing friends he has come to love so. Suddenly, his cell rings. He answers panting from the scare, "Hello?" "Hey Crona, I was hoping you were awake!" It was Patti, she was so sweet. He loved her and she knew it. Everyone though they were a great couple. Even Liz who is really protective of her. "What's up?" he asks a bit more enthusiastically. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me, Kid and Liz to the corn maze this afternoon." she offers. "I would love to Patti I've never been to a corn maze!" He couldn't help but smile. He loves when he gets the chance to be with her. "What time?" "Be at Kid's house at 5:30, ok?" "Sure. Why don't I come over early? Like, about an hour from now?." "Great! See you soon Crona-kun."and she hangs up. Crona leaped out of bed with amazing amounts of energy, takes a quick shower, and puts on some jeans, a green tee-shirt, and some converse.**

**He has a bowl of cereal and some milk just before running out the door to run/walk the Gallows Manor. **

**"CRONA!"screams Patti when she sees him walking up the path to the door. She ran to him, knocking him over into a big pile of red-orange leaves, with the momentum of the hug. "Hi Patti." he says, placing a kiss on her head as he helps her up. She intwines her fingers with his and quickly walks him inside. **

**"Hey Crona, what's up?" asks Liz giving him a small hug. "Want something to eat? Patti and I are still getting ready." she says sheepishly. He surveys Patti's clothes and sees she's wearing a tank top and giraffe pajama pants, then he looks at Liz. Long hair up in a bun, baggy tee-shirt and sweatpants. "Oh, I'm not hungry," he says with a laugh. "I'll watch some tv while you two get ready." "Alright." says Patti as she runs upstairs to get dressed. "Kid will be down soon, Crona!"**

**She had brought out the best in him. Patti was so energetic that she gave him the courage to speak out more, have more of an air of fun but still himself. Not as dark or skittish. He had energy, and a lot of it to. He loved music, especially the guitar. He could play, and he was amazing at it. He had started a band with Blackstar playing drums, him on guitar, Soul playing bass, and Patti singing. They were really an amazing band, their sound was awesome. **

**Kid comes quickly down the stairs wearing his usual out fit, his black pants and matching jacket with white stripes, "Good morning Crona," he says with a smile, "Did you sleep well?" "Yes." he lies, returning the smile, " How did you sleep Kid?" "Well enough. Why don't you come sit with me in the kitchen. Don't worry I won't eat without Liz. I always make sure she eats." he says with a distant stare behind Crona. **

**He turns and sees Patti walking down the stairs, wearing some jeans, a red V-neck and her light blue converse with giraffes on them, holding a small wrapped box, with a big pink bow. "What is that Patti?" asked Crona. "It's for you," she says smiling and handing him the small box, "I found it when I was shopping with Liz the other day and though of you." Giving him a quick kiss. "Open it!" she says excitedly. He untied the bow and puts it in Patti's hair, she giggles. And he ripped of the paper. And saw a small box with a necklaces in it. On the necklace was a small blue stone. It was beautiful. Blue was his favorite color. He smiles and hugs Patti, "I love it." "I knew you would." he can't see her face but, can hear the smile in her sing-song voice. **

**When Liz comes down the stairs, in jeans and a baby blue V-neck tee-shirt and a dark blue zip up hoodie, they eat break fast. "Why don't we head to the corn maze now," he suggests, "There are multiple, so we can do all of them and then the longest one at night." "That sounds great!"says Patti enthusiastically, "What do you think Crona?" she won't fully agree without his consent as well, "It sounds fantastic." he says smiling and entwining his fingers with hers again. "Well, I guess we can head out in 8 minutes. Is that alright?" asked Kid. "Yes Kid, 8 minutes." says Liz with a light laugh.**

**They jump into the car and drive off towards the mazes. They drove for about an hour before they get there. "Finally!" yells Patti with a long stretch. "I know that was a long trip." agrees Liz, "How do you two feel?" the looks at Crona and Kid. "I feel fine." says Crona with a smile. "I don't I need a long walk." says Kid with a long stretch. "Come on Crona! Let's head to a maze before Kid and Liz are ready. I want some alone time with you." she says with a wink. **

**"Two all maze passes please." says Crona as he hands the casher $20. "Fine." says the man with a snicker as he sees how young the couple was. "Thank you!" says Patti grabbing the tickets and Crona's hand. "You to have fun!" he says containing a laugh. "Thanks!" says Patti with not a care in the world, just glad to be with Crona. **

**-Kid and Liz-**

**"Where's Patti?" asked Liz beginning to worry. "She with Crona Darling." says Kid with a calming stroke of her soft, satiny hair. "Oh right, I forget I'm not the only one protecting her now." she says with a light laugh. "Now let's go get those tickets." suggests Kid. "Alright." she Agrees taking his outstretched hand. "Don't worry..." he whispers as he leans in for a long kiss, "You worry to much..."**

**-Crona and Patti-**

**"I love you." he whispers in her ear. "What?" asks Patti in astonishment. "I love you Patti Thompson!" he yells, "and I don't give a shit who knows!" he continues yelling and laughing, "Patti you are the kindest, prettiest, funniest, and most lively person I have ever met! And I love you for that! And another thing-" Patti cuts him off with a long, lingering kiss. "I have been waiting for you to say that." she says under her breath with a laugh. "I love you to Crona!" she suddenly screams. The other people in the maze must find it hilarious that they are shouting about their love, but neither of the two could have cared one bit. Just so happy that they have been accepted by the one they cared about so much. When suddenly, "We are glad you love each other!" a random shout from some where in the maze. It wasn't Liz of Kid, "Thank you random citizen!" shouts Patti in the general direction the voice came from. "You're welcome!" The couple then fell onto the ground laughing so hard. **

**After a few minutes of walking, Crona suddenly collapses and curls into a tight ball, and began to shack violently. "Crona? Crona!" she yells in fear, "Help! Liz, Kid, someone help!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Patti?! Patti where-" Liz is cut off by Kid jolting her towards Patti's voice, "This way Liz!" he yells. She nods in assent and follows quickly. "Hurry! Anyone! Crona's hurt!" yells Patti trying to get someone to help her. Crona continues to shake.

"Patti, what's wrong?" says Liz in worry and looks down at Crona "Crona!" she lifts him up and runs him out of the maze while Kid and Patti trail after her.

Falling darkness. Endless, not sure how long it's been, sense I've seen her face, her loving eyes, that read my mind so easily. I love her, so much that it hurts to be more than two feet away. I need her, to be happy. She- she's gone? "Patti?" I scream, "Patti where have you gone?! Patti!"

He screeches her name, she leans into him and silently sobbed. Liz puts her arm around the small figure and takes Kid's hand. "He will be fine when he wakes Miss." the doctor says to Patti when he enters the hospital room, "He may be slightly traumatized though. But within a month he will be nearly back to normal." he says trying to calm her down. "Perhaps you should leave, Sir." says Kid putting his arm around Patti as she lifts her head up slowly. Her puffy, red eyes still watering. "Alright, he should wake soon, call me when he does." he sighs and leaves as Patti lifts her head, her eyes red and puffy. The door shuts with a loud slam. Crona moans and moves slightly. Patti's hopes lift as he begins to wake, "Patti? What happened? Are you guys all right?" he asks seeing that she had been crying. "Really? You were worried about me? You're the one in the hospital bed." Crona's eyes widened Worried? About me?

"I feel fine guys, can we go home now?" he asks.

"Yes, but we have to go get you checked out first." Kid says unhappily, "I'll go get the doctor." he sighs and begins to walk out of the small room.

"I'll come with you Kid" says Liz quickly. "All right. Please hurry."

"Patti?" Patti looks at Crona. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"It's not your fault Crona, I didn't know what to do. I was lucky Kid did."

her eyes fill with tears again, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you Crona. I think I would go mad." she feels her cheeks burn as tears slide down her chin. Crona spontaneously sits up and hold Patti close. "I hate seeing you cry," he says, "I love though, wether are sad, lonely, happy, angry, or your normal peppy self. As long as you are you, you will always be my one true love Patti. You got that?" he lifts her chin to have her look at him. "Yes Crona, I do get it."

They sit there, holding each other for another few minutes when the door opens and they quickly separate.

"All right Crona, lets start your check up." says the doctor brightly, "I'm sorry but, you three must leave the room." he says looking at Patti. "You may sit in the waiting room if you would like. Crona will be out soon. "All right." sys Kid taking Liz's hand who in turn took Patti's hand. Crona's eyes follow Patti as she leaves the compact room unwillingly, "See you soon Crona." she says with a small grin. "See you soon." And she closes the door.

"He'll be fine Patti." says Liz, "he's just getting a check up."

"It will only take 20 minutes or so." says Kid

Patti's face grew pale, 20 minutes? It's gonna be a long time. She sighs and sits in a chair next to Liz and planed to read but, instead fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Patti, Patti wake up. Time to head home." says a distant voice.

She slowly opens her eyes and, "OH MY GOD!" she falls to the floor, because when she opened her eyes Crona's face was inches in front of hers. The others fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"You guys are so mean!" she yelled unconvincingly, mostly because she was laughing too. "Let's get back home everyone," says Kid, "we can all have some lunch."

"Cool!" says Patti happily.

So they rode back to Gallows Manor in Kid's big black SUV.

"Finally, we're home!" says Liz with a stretch, "Let's eat."

"I'll whip something up when we get inside Liz." says Kid with a chuckle.

Patti looks over at Crona who is walking with a limp. "Kid, could I eat on the couch?" he asks. "Sure Crona." he says with a smile. "I'll sit with you." says Patti. He puts his arm around her lovingly. Patti tried to help him to the door. "I can walk just fine Patti." says Crona, "I only twisted my ankle." and he walks with her to the door trying his best to hide his limp. "Oh, right." she mumbles under her breath.

"Poor Patti, she doesn't know how to deal with his pain, it almost seems to hurt her." Liz says sympathetically, "Crona has dealt with physical and mental pain because of his Medusa." says Kid flatly. " I pity them both."

"Let's go get some food." says Liz to change the subject. They took each other's hands and walked to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"That smells amazing!" says Crona happily, "What is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. My special recipe." says Kid

"Really?" asks Patti excitedly, "That's my favorite!" she started to jump she was so happy.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" asks Liz as she entered the kitchen. "Yes it is, yay!" before she knew it she was jumping with Patti. Then she realized that Crona was sitting there watching them. She blushed and stopped, as did Patti.

"Why don't you two set the table?" says Kid containing a laugh.

"Fine, Patti you get the glasses. I'll get the plates and silverware." said Liz with a sigh.

"OK sis!" says Patti as though nothing had gone wrong.

After lunch they played Sorry and and uno. Because no one wanted Crona to hurt himself any more. Little did they know that his pain was not only physical but also mental.

"I should really head back to my apartment." says Crona. Patti and Kid exchanged looks. Crona live on the other side of Death City, alone.

"Why don't you stay the night here Crona?" asked Kid,  
"We have a spare room across the all from Patti's room." he smiles. "Please stay here Crona." says Liz, "It will be fun."

Crona blushes, "I don't know-" he's cut off by Patti, "OK you're staying, we can send someone to get you clean clothes." The smile she gave him, no man could say no to it. "Fine I'll stay," he sighs, "but only for one night." "Alright, I'll show you to your room." says Kid. _That should give him time to heal a bit._ thought Patti.

At around 10 pm Kid suggested, "Why don't we all go on up to bed?"

"Alright, come on Patti." says Liz with a yawn, "Bring Crona, we can show him his room."

"OK sis Come on Crona." she says taking his hand. "OK Patti." says Crona nervously, not wanting to sleep. not wanting the nightmares.

"Here's your room Crona." says Liz, "Patti's room is just across the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks guys." and with that Crona disappeared into the room.

In a dark room, light, on the other side. He walks slowly at first then faster, he continues to speed up but, to no avail, he advances only about a foot.

Crona drops through the floor. Falling for what seems like hours. Who knew that Gallows Manor was so large? Then he hits the ground, hard. His breath, take from him. He stays still until he regained the ability to breath again.

He stands, and slowly, the room brightens. He sees sky blue walls and a cream colored carpet. but there was no furniture to be seen. It was just a large, empty room. It was just him and a small figure on the other side of the room.

"Patti?" he asks and the figure slowly lifts her head. "Patti!"

Crona ran to her but she looked diferent.

She wore long pants, a green shirt, not red, a black tie. and she was taller than before. Or had he not noticed before?

"Are you OK Patti?" he asks

She lifts him by the color and throws him against the solid walls. They turn black as his blood. All of them. She continues, throwing him to the walls again and again. He shrieks with unimaginable pain.

She slowly lifted him and set him on the floor gently. He could feel it. The floor, it was changing. going from a soft comfortable carpet into a cold hard concrete slab floor. _This hurts. Why is she doing this? I thought she loved me._ He thought.

"I lied to you. You are to much of a weakling. No way I would ever choose you over someone strong, confident and handsome." she said.

_That one hurt._

__She kicked him in the ribs repeatedly, constantly saying "Weak little boy."

He looks at her, she was covered in his blood.

Suddenly, a sword falls from the ceiling right next to his head. "Ragnarok?" "Who else would it be? You didn't replace me did you?" "No of course not. I'm just glad you're here!" he lifts Ragnarok and limps over to his love.

They stair into each others eyes, her lovely ocean blue eyes and short blonde hair. Her looks softly. He still loved those eyes.

Then as if growing bored she punches him into a close wall.

Crona hits hard then falls to the black concrete floors, they were cold.  
He stands again, "I can do this. I don't know how to deal with the pain of the situation!" "Just do it already, dammit!" "Alright!" with new energy from Ragnarok he walks over to Patti.

He thrusts the sword through her exposed stomach.

She coughs and falls to the floor. Dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No!" yells Crona, "Patti." he gasps and runs across the hall to her room. "Patti!" He yells waking her with a strong shake.

"Crona?" she looks at him groggily and sees his expression of hurt and worry, "Are you in pain?" she asked now worried herself.

"Not physically." he says as his eyes begin to water. She reaches her arm around him and holds him closely as she feels his warm tears hit her uncovered shoulders. She gives him a long kiss to stop anymore from spilling over.

His muscles tensed and then relaxed. Patti pulled away slowly and wipes his eyes, "Everything is ok Crona," she says soothingly, "You are safe as long as you keep me in mind."

"Ok." he whimpers.

"Let's head down stairs and see if Kid and Liz are awake yet."

"Ok Patti."

She helps him up and never leaving his side walks him down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen they saw Liz sitting at the table with coffee and a magazine, while Kid was cooking up pancakes, bacon, and hash browns.

"Good morning Patti, Crona, how did you sleep?" asked Kid.

"Fine." said Crona unconvincingly, "Ok, fine," he starts, "I had a nightmare and when I woke up I ran into Patti's room to check on her because it was about her."

Liz looked worried, "What happened in the dream?"

"She nearly killed me but, then Ragnarok fell from the ceiling and in order to survive I had to kill Patti." he says sadly, "Could I stay here for a few more days Kid?" he asks sheepishly.

"Of course you can Crona, you can stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you." he says sighing his relief.

Epilogue

Crona stayed at Gallows Manor for a week before the nightmares finally stopped. Every morning he and Patti woke and went down stairs to meet Kid and Liz. Every morning entering to a new meal.

Crona left with mere memories of his mother, and nightmare that never returned.

Author's Note:

Dear Reader,

I'm so sorry I didn't upload this immediatly, I have had a rough few weeks. If it werent for my close friend at school I'm pretty sure I would have gone insane. So thanks to: Mia, Mya, Mariah, Jack, Addie, Jade, Tori, and Abby. I love you guys!

Keep reading,

BlackPaperMoon8


End file.
